What Christmas Means to Me
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: Tony and Ziva's holiday as well as their reflections on the true meaning of Christmas. Future TIVA


**What Christmas Means to Me**

SUMMARY: Tony and Ziva's holiday as well as their reflections on the true meaning of Christmas. Just a short Christmas story that I felt like writing, enjoy! Future TIVA.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS or "What Christmas Means to Me" by Mr. Stevie Wonder. I do, however, own the children mentioned in this story. Merry Christmas!

_And you know what I mean  
I see your smiling face  
Like I never seen before  
Even though I love you madly  
It seems I love you more  
And little cards you give me  
Will touch my heart for sure_

_All these things and more, darling  
That's what Christmas means to me my love_

Although Ziva had never partaken in the holiday when she was younger, after marrying Tony, she could not imagine the month of December without Christmas. She still lit candles throughout the nights of Hanukkah and went to temple, but when December 25th rolled around, she felt a sense of joy that was only tangible during Christmas. Her thoughts were broken as two small nine-year-old blurs ran towards her. "Mom! Mom! How many more days till Christmas?" the twins yelled.

"Tony," Ziva smirked at her husband of 10 years, "how exactly did they outrun you this time?"

"I'm not sure my ninja." Tony replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee shaking the snow out of his light brown hair. "They're rather fast. Either that, or I'm just slower. But I refuse to believe it. Very Special Agents do not age."

Rolling her eyes at Tony, she caught Jenny pulling on Talia's hair, a habit that she had only picked up recently after watching Tony glue McGee's hands to his keyboard. The young girl thought it was hilarious and decided to torture her sister more than usual. "Jenny will you please stop pulling on Talia's braids? I do not know how many times I have to tell you." Ziva stated to the older sibling who promptly dropped her younger sister's braids with a pout on her face.

"You still haven't told us when Christmas is Mommy. I mean it has to be soon, cause Grandpa Gibbs was craving one of his special Christmas tree toys today. He only does that when Christmas is close. And Daddy bought himself a peppermint hot chocolate and got extra whipped cream. But he said that I wasn't supposed to tell you." Talia ranted, her green eyes shining and dark brown braids quivering.

"Way to go stupid." Jenny said, rolling her eyes at Talia. "We could've gotten those extra presents from Daddy if you kept your mouth shut."

"Jenny, apologize to your sister." Tony said without looking up from the newspaper article he was reading.

"Sorry Talia." Jenny mumbled rolling her brown eyes, which she inherited from her mother. "Want to go outside and build a snow fort?" she asked her sister, privately thinking of how many snowballs she could build and throw at Talia in the shortest period of time.

Talia nodded and they dashed out of the room, with Ziva yelling that Christmas was only two days away. It seemed to come faster and faster every year, ever since the twins were born, she mused.

"Jenny is turning into a mini-ninja Ziva." Tony commented, smiling up at his wife.

"And Talia talks as much as you do Tony." Ziva replied as she captured his lips in a kiss. "Mistletoe." Ziva mumbled against Tony's lips, as she recalled how her husband placed the mistletoe conveniently above in their usual seats in the kitchen.

CHRISTMAS EVE

The twins were asleep, after having spent the evening with the entire team for their annual dinner at McGee and Abby's place. "I think that Nate has a little crush on Jenny." Tony said as he fell into bed beside Ziva. "He took the blame for Jenny's little culinary mishap." Why that girl decided to make a baking soda and vinegar based volcano in the middle of Abby's kitchen was beyond him. But when Tony demanded whose idea it was, Nathan McGee immediately said that he did it, even though Jenny's hands were stained with red food coloring.

"I think it is nice that he stood up for Jenny. Although I think that she knew that we were aware it was her fault. It would be nice if Jenny could keep out of trouble, and build a gingerbread house, like Talia and Scott." Privately, she was sure that Jimmy's son would do just about anything Talia suggested, but that was a different matter altogether.

"It was a nice dinner," Tony continued oblivious to Ziva's thoughts, "I have to tell you, having these simple traditions to give to the girls, well, it makes me happy. They have gingerbread houses, stockings, Christmas Mass, carols and everyone at NCIS. They have a family. I would never want them to experience lonely Christmases like I did." Tony muttered, still slightly harboring resentment for his absentee father.

"They will always have a family, Tony. And we will always have each other, because I could not imagine Christmas without you. I could not imagine any part of my life without you, for that matter. I am lucky, because I married my best friend and partner. Love, Tony, that is what Christmas means to me." Ziva smiled, her brown hair fanning out on her pillow like a halo. She kissed Tony, snuggled into his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs, the antique grandfather clock chimed midnight, signifying the beginning of Christmas Day. "Merry Christmas Ziva." Tony murmured, as he too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
